The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Impatiens plant botanically known as Impatiens×hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balfafbricol’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Illinois during November 2002. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Impatiens cultivars with numerous large flowers, attractive flower colors and freely basal branching, trailing growth habit.
The new cultivar is an irradiation induced sport of ‘Balfafusia’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,588, characterized by its bright purple-colored flowers, dark green-colored foliage, and semi-trailing growth habit. The irradiation occurred on Nov. 5, 2002. The new cultivar was discovered and selected on May 27, 2003 in a controlled environment at Arroyo Grande, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since May 2003 at Arroyo Grande, Calif. and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.